Family Portrait
by Roxie Rickman
Summary: Snape had a horrible childhood and is having dreams about it... meanwhile, McGonagall is having new feelings for him as she sees he can care.
1. Childhood Nightmares

disclaimer: i own nothing.  
  
a/n: This idea came to me when I was listening to the Pink CD, song number , 'Family Portrait' *hmmm wonder where I got the title for this??*. I really hope you guys like it, this took me awhile to put together.  
  
"I hate you! Get away from me!"  
  
*slapping noise* "Get out of here! This is my house!!"  
  
"Mom! Dad! Stop fighting!!"  
  
*breaking glass* *in a teary voice* "Severus, go back to bed!"  
  
Severus Snape awoke in a sweat. Tears silently ran down his cheeks as he recalled his dream. What an awful childhood he had had... well, he didn't want to think about that anymore. He dried his tears, curled back up in his covers, and fell asleep.  
  
*crying* "Why? Why?"   
  
*door slamming*  
  
*thumping down the stairs* "Mommy, where's Dad?"  
  
*crying harder* "Sev, please, go back to bed."   
  
***  
  
"Are you all right, Severus?" Minerva McGonagall asked Severus the next morning at breakfast. He looked at her sharply, then his look softened as he saw how concerned she looked.  
  
"I'm fine, really," he said stiffly, then turned back to face the students. Minerva couldn't help but notice that there were tears welling up in the corner of his eye. 


	2. Midnight Meetings

disclaimer: i own nothing.  
  
a/n: This is turning out well. I really like the way it started... ready for the next chapter?  
  
"Severus, are those... tears in your eyes?" Minerva cautiously asked. They were indeed tears, but Severus didn't want anyone to know that- the strict potions master, crying? No one would take him seriously. He blinked them back and looked up at her in a sallow glare.  
  
"No, they most certainly are not," he said. But he couldn't quite meet her gaze. In fear that she might see the lone tear traveling down his cheek.  
  
***  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for that sly remark, Mr. Weasley," Snape said during Potions that afternoon. He walked over to his desk to make a mark of this... and he found a note sitting there. A small piece of parchment sitting on his desk. He snatched it up and read it.  
  
Dear Severus,  
Please come to the Great Hall tonight at midnight. I hope to see you there.  
-Minerva   
  
He crumpled up the note and pointed his wand at it. He muttered a spell under his breath and it caught on fire.  
  
***  
  
Severus briskly walked into the Great Hall at 11:59 that night. Two glowing eyes could be seen from across the room. A small grin came across his face.   
  
"Hello Minerva," he called out. The glowing eyes suddenly blacked out and heeled shoes could be heard clicking across the dark Great Hall.   
  
"Hello Severus," Minerva said, standing next to him. "Please, sit down." They sat next to each other at the long staff table. "Now please, no lying- what was wrong this morning?" Severus closed his eyes- and immediately regretted it. He saw his mother, dear Sarina Snape, with tears pouring down her pale face, blood on her face. Then he saw his father, Sairon Snape, with a glass in his large hand, and his mouth wide open as if he were yelling. He then saw the two of them standing together and suddenly the glass left Sairon's hand and flew at Sarina. It hit her right in the face and shattered. More blood poured from her face and mixed with the tears. A little boy was then seen standing at the top of the tall staircase. His long black hair hung into his pale face as he peered down the stairs curiously. Sarina ran up the stairs and carried the young Severus back into his bedroom. Blood trickled from her face onto Severus's and he wiped it carefully and looked up at his mother with large, tear-filled eyes. Severus opened his eyes as tears ran down his face.  
  
"Severus?" Minerva asked. She put her arm around him. "What's the matter?"  
  
"My parents," he managed to say through the tears. Minerva looked up into his dark eyes.  
  
"Severus... they are dead, I presume. Whatever could be the matter if they're dead?" she asked softly.  
  
"My father- he.. he..." Severus choked back another sob. "He abused my mother and I believe that eventually he killed her." 


End file.
